vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
GALLOWS BELL
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = buzzG (music, lyrics) * Kei Nakamura (instrumentalist) * Karu (illustration) * ke-sanβ (video) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (mix/mastering) |links = }} Background "GALLOWS BELL" is an original song by buzzG featuring Hatsune Miku. It is a story about a couple committing love suicide. The woman asked her boyfriend to kill her and he carried out her wish. He was sentenced to death penalty for the murder, and was executed while the blessing bell was ringing. There was also an English version made sung by the Utaite nano. Both versions of the song have entered the Hall of Fame. Succeeding versions |author = buzzG |category = Human cover |title = Nano's English version |description = This cover was also featured in the albums Nanoir and Remember Your Color. |color = #85caf1; color:#ffffff}} Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|English lyrics = Darkness locks me into this room the air I breathe has never felt so cold and I'm losing hold of everything I had so I'll rock myself to sleep Her beautiful smile was always just for him every corner of her heart was filled with her love for him Even when the time would come to say goodbye this is what she'd say: "There's nothing to cry for, I want you to know that as long as it's you, this pain couldn't hurt me No reason to regret, I'll always be waiting for you my love, oh... it'll be alright, I want you to know that I'll always believe in the truth of your words the only thing unreal was my place in your heart" She could feel his words wrap around her neck her very last breath was swallowed into silence and everything they had together fell away This is how their story ends Surrounded by an iron barricade gazing at the light with eyes of lead even after all the time gone by this is what he'd say: I look at these hands that are stained with blood and they'll never bring back all the things that they took so I won't turn back, I'll find you again someday I know, oh... If only the tears would erase all the memories then maybe I'd learn to fight all these fears won't hesitate, won't run away these are things I'm scared to say... Don't cry... We'll find eachother again someday As he is standing in light that is fading he's feeling the trembling beat of his heart and he remembers the sound of her very last words again, again "There's nothing to cry for, I want you to know that as long as it's you, this pain couldn't hurt me No reason to regret, I'll always be waiting for you my love, my love It'll be alright, I want you to know that I'll always believe in the truth of your words" With open arms, he looks to the sky finally, I've found my way my way (back) to you, my way (back) to you Derivatives |author = Kouhey (cover) |category = Human cover |title = Kouhey's cover |description = |color = #85caf1; color:#ffffff}} |author = (mix), 7@ (encoding) |category = Human cover |title = ShounenT's cover |description = |color = #85caf1; color:#ffffff}} |author = Mafumafu (mix) |category = Human cover |title = Amatsuki's cover |description = |color = #85caf1; color:#ffffff}} External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku